Carry You til You Carry On
by Andalusia25
Summary: It's been a year since Nero and Sulu is still there for Chekov. Loosely based on 'Count on Me' by Default.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, merely borrowing. **

**Summary: It's been a year and Sulu is still there for Chekov. Loosely based on 'Count on Me' by Default.**

**Friendship fic between Chekov and Sulu that came to mind after hearing one of my favorite songs. **

Alpha shift had ended fifteen minutes ago, yet Beta shift had not been requested as their relief. The _Enterprise_ had docked at the space station orbiting the home planet of the Federation, Earth. All crew members were preparing for the mandatory one week leave to mark the first anniversary of the _Enterprise's_ maiden voyage, Nero's defeat, Jim's astonishing last ditch effort to save Earth, and, most importantly, the destruction of Vulcan.

So much had changed in so little time. One year ago this day, James T. Kirk had been seducing Gaila for help beating the _Kobayashi Maru_. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy had been pulling a grave-yard shift in the student clinic. S'chn T'gai Spock had been grading papers, preparing for the next day's lessons. Nyota Uhura had been in the linguist labs working late, trying to decode a message from Klingon space, hoping to impress her Xeno-linguists professor. Montgomery 'Scotty' Scot had been freezing on Delta Vega with only Keesner to keep him company on the desolate out post. Hikaru Sulu had been a fourth-year Academy student with barely a chance of becoming Alpha shift pilot, much less Chief Pilot of the _Enterprise_. Pavel Chekov had been preparing for his first assignment as Chief Navigator on the _Enterprise_ maiden voyage, which at the time was still several months away, planned for the day after graduation. Only those joys and hopes had been dashed to pieces in less than seventy-two hours.

During the past elapsed year, the crew had not been granted time to mourn properly, no one in Starfleet had. The gate had been opened for any other half-crazed rebel in the known universe to attempt genocide on their enemies. The _Enterprise_ had traveled non-stop attempting to prevent countless innocents from being killed as they had not been able to do the same for Vulcan. Their hearts had grown heavy as this anniversary neared; silence had begun to choke the halls, the departments, the Mess and even the lounges.

Shaking his head, attempting to clear his mind of all the troublesome thoughts, Sulu grabbed his pack and stepped across the shared bathroom into Pavel Chekov's room. He had expected the blonde to grabbing his clothes and shoving them into his bag with his usually sloppy style, but the room was empty. An opened and unpacked bag was lying on his bed. A knowing, guilty weight settled in the pit of the Asian's stomach. Dropping his pack beside his best friend's, Sulu left heading toward the Observation Lounge – Pavel's favorite spot when he was upset and didn't want to be found by anyone else.

Sitting in the dark room, the young blonde stared into the endless twinkle of the millions of stars. In one hand he clutched a small, but empty bottle of Vodka and in the other he held a picture of his mother. Sulu had seen the picture countless times on his nightstand. "Pavel?" He whispered softly as he came closer.

Without looking up, Chekov sighed. "Spock does not hawe a mother to comfort him during zis awful time." His voice was gritty and filled with unshed tears, his words slurring together more from grief than the alcohol.

Grimacing, Sulu sat down beside his friend. He had imagined that Chekov still felt responsible for Amanda Grayson's death, but he had not known how deep that guilt ran in the Russian's soul. "How much have you had to drink, Pav?" He took away the empty bottle from Chekov's unresisting hand.

Shrugging, Chekov finally brought his mournful hazel eyes to meet Sulu's concerned brown. "I vant to be numb. I don't vant to remember." Heartbreak in his voice. "Do you know ze worst part, Hikaru?" He whispered, leaning closer to the older man.

His own heart breaking for the blonde, Sulu shook his head and tenderly replied. "No, Pav, what's the worst part?" He didn't let his gaze leave his friend.

Swallowing back the hurt, Chekov licked his lips. "Spock tries to comfort _me_." His voice cracked, a humorless laugh gushed from his throat.

Pulling Chekov close, Sulu allowed the blonde's tears to soak his uniform. He sobbed into his chest with such force his body trembled. Some had said Chekov was too young to handle the deadly missions, but they had been wrong. Never had the young Navigator wavered in his resolve. Some had said that he didn't have enough life experiences to understand the adults he worked with daily, but they had been wrong as well. His bright smile had lit up the bridge. Some had said that the death of Amanda Grayson would ultimately eat away at the Russian's soul, but they would also be wrong.

All those who had spoken out against the teenager would be wrong because Hikaru Sulu would ensure that his trusty side-kick and best friend was ready for action and prepared for battle. He talked him up before a mission and helped him decompress after it was over. They were best friends, brothers of another mother. Sulu had made it his personal responsibility to watch over Chekov, now as he held him and let him cry, it was just another duty of a best friend. It was something that he would not let another living soul know that it had happened or be allowed to him in this weakened state.

A man shedding tears for a woman he had never met and sobbing for a forced-emotionless man he worked with daily was nothing to be ashamed of, it only served to show how big of a heart Pavel Andreievich Chekov had beating within his small frame. Tears that had been held for a year flowed freely, releasing their horrifying hold on the teen. "Pavel, we all know that you tried. No one, not even Spock, holds you accountable." Sulu whispered into his hair.

Gulping down a sob, Chekov shook his head. "I know I am not to blame, I did all zat I could. You hawe misunderstood, Hikaru." He leaned back and faced his friend again. "I cry because Spock can not." His words sank into the Asian's heart.

Pulling the blonde close against him again, Sulu was overcome with understanding. Amanda's son could not cry for his mother. His Vulcan discipline would not allow him. So, this human who had only come to know the wonderful woman through the son she had been forced to leave behind, shed tears of compassion. Sulu could only rub tiny circles on Chekov's back. "Pavel, I believe that Lady Amanda would not want anyone to shed tears for her. The best thing you can do now is go home and see your own Mama and Papa." After several moments, Sulu had finally found his voice.

Nodding in agreement, Chekov pulled away wiping his red face on his sleeves. "Zank you, Hikaru. You are right." He mumbled. "I'm sorry for crying on you." He tried in vain to wipe the wetness from the gold tunic.

Leaning close and clutching the pale hand, Sulu held both of Chekov's shoulders, forcing eye contact. "I am here for you, any time you need me, man. Best friends just don't disappear when things get tough or you shed a few tears in the dark." He reached with one hand to pat the side of the younger man's face, wiping away the last of the wet trails with his thumbs. "Besides you promised to take me skiing in a few days! I had to come find you." He chuckled as he stood, offering a hand to Chekov.

Accepting the hand and allowing Sulu to pull him up, Chekov took a deep breath. "I must pack." He gave a guilty side-ways smile.

Rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm over Chekov's shoulders, Sulu lead them back to their quarters. "I noticed you hadn't packed yet. But the universe might end if the genius Pavel Chekov doesn't wait to do something at the last minute." He squeezed him close, teasing.

Gasping in mock surprise, Chekov swiped his hand against the taller man's chest. "No do not insult intelligence, Hikaru, someone might zink you are jealous." His laughter, full of humor and mirth, filled the hall.

Pleased that his best friend was once again smiling and laughing, Sulu just shrugged. There would be another day Chekov would need him, and he would be there. He would carry Pavel, until he could carry on.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Comments/Reviews make my day!**


End file.
